


L'amour au bord du précipice

by Nelja



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Claremont Era, F/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erotique, vers le début de Dark Phoenix Saga. Jean change, cela les effraie, mais ils essaient d'en tirer le meilleur. Femdom, contrôle mental consensuel, mélange de fluff et dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'amour au bord du précipice

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic se passe dans les années 80, au début de l'arc "Dark Phoenix Saga", juste après la première fois canon de Scott et Jean. X-men appartient à Marvel Comics, Jean et Scott ont été créés par Stan Lee, et cet arc a été écrit par Chris Claremont.
> 
> Elle contient des descriptions implicites de relations sexuelles entre Scott et Jean (ou Scott et Phoenix, selon la façon de le voir), du fluff qui tend vers le dark surtout quand on connaît la suite, des usages sexuels de pouvoirs mutants, du D/s et du contrôle mental consensuel. Ecrit pour le thème "Allumer le feu" de 30-interdits sur Livejournal.

"Jean..." Scott, encore haletant, se laisse tomber au côté de Phoenix, une main sur sa joue, l'autre autour de sa taille. "Oh, Jean..."

La ferveur dans sa voix la fait frissonner ; et la façon dont il la regarde. Elle ne regrette pas cette partie de son esprit qui refusait de s'abandonner au plaisir, se concentrant pour bloquer les rayons optiques de Scott et contempler son visage... Elle ne pense pas pouvoir se lasser un jour de ce regard.

Elle n'a pas besoin qu'il parle pour le comprendre. Elle n'a pas besoin non plus d'observer son esprit, mais elle a envie de le faire, de parcourir avec tendresse ses pensées superficielles, tout ce qu'il n'arrive pas à lui dire maintenant, "je t'aime", et "tu es ce qu'il y a de plus merveilleux au monde", et "as-tu aimé autant que moi ?", et une inquiétude "est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ?"

Non, elle n'a pas eu mal. Ou bien la douleur était noyée dans le plaisir, et de toute façon, la télékinésie appliquée de façon suffisamment précise peut soigner des blessures plus graves que celle-là. C'est touchant, cependant, qu'il puisse encore vouloir la protéger.

Et bien sûr, leur union l'a émue et embrasée. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement lorsqu'ils s'aiment depuis si longtemps, sans jamais avoir le courage ou le temps de franchir le pas ? Et puis, Scott est beau, tendre et passionné, et ses pensées suffisamment brûlantes et désordonnées pour que Jean puisse se perdre dans son amour et son désir autant que dans les siens propres, et elle l'aime.

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement quand c'est elle qui en a décidé ainsi ? Bien sûr, ils le désiraient tous les deux. Mais c'est elle qui les a engagés sur cette pente, elle est ivre aussi de cela, d'avoir contrôlé la situation, elle ne peut le nier.

Elle a provoqué Scott par ses vêtements, ses paroles et ses actes, d'une façon qui l'aurait fait rougir de honte il y a quelques mois encore. Elle s'est tout autorisé, sauf de modifier ses pensées, et encore, il y a une partie d'elle qui le voulait, et une partie plus profonde encore qui ne s'y refusait que parce que cela rendait le jeu trop facile.

Elle rougit. Depuis quand ses propres pensées la choquent-elles plus que celles qu'elle peut capter dans la rue ?

"Je t'aime." souffle-t-elle, à voix basse, même loin de tout sous les cieux immenses, mais elle est sincère, et elle se sent purifiée.

Scott murmure "Oh, mon amour." comme une caresse, et elle est submergée par son adoration, sa prévenance, sa reconnaissance, et tous ces sentiments qui lui donnent envie de rester ici avec lui pour toujours, d'oublier les X-men. Oh, si elle le laissait là, au sommet de cette roche escarpée, il ne pourrait pas en redescendre et il ne se mettrait pas en danger, il ne retournerait pas attaquer le Hellfire Club...

Elle se fait peur à nouveau.

"Scott, dit-elle encore, il y a quelque chose que je dois te raconter... Mais ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment..."

En fait, c'est le bon moment, le seul possible. Parce qu'elle a l'impression que l'obscurité en elle la submergera si elle ne peut pas la partager, même un peu. Et parce qu'elle n'a pas le droit de se comporter comme s'il n'existait qu'eux au monde.

"Mon amour..." Scott dépose un baiser sur sa tempe. "Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux, n'importe quand."

Presque rassurée, elle prend une grande inspiration, comme si elle plongeait sans savoir ce qu'elle va chercher.

Elle lui raconte ces moments où elle perd pied, où la réalité s'effondre autour d'elle pour laisser place au siècle dernier, à la vie de Lady Jean Grey et Sir Jason Wyngarde. Elle avoue aimer Jason à ces moments, mais ce n'est pas elle. C'est une de ses ancêtres, sans doute, qui lui est liée télépathiquement. Et pourtant, cet homme qu'elle a rencontré lui ressemble tant...

Elle lui dit comme Lady Jean Grey est sensuelle et cruelle, et ne trouve pas les mots, pour préciser qu'elle n'est pas comme cela, elle le sait, et pourtant, dans ces moments elle se sent vibrer.

Le visage de Scott est grave, et Jean craint d'en avoir trop dit, d'avoir entamé l'estime qu'il a d'elle. Elle ne peut s'empêcher, paniquée, de lire son esprit, pour savoir, et soupire de soulagement. Non, il est un peu choqué, mais il ne l'aime pas moins. Il est juste effrayé, plus pour elle que par ce qu'elle pourrait devenir. C'est exactement ce dont elle a besoin, quelqu'un pour porter ce fardeau avec elle ; il lui semble déjà plus léger.

"Jean... Jean, ne crois jamais que je sois faché, ou que je pense du mal de toi, mais... j'ai peur que cela ne soit qu'une partie de quelque chose de bien plus dangereux."

Elle l'embrasse passionnément, sans prévenir, pour sa sincérité. Elle peut lire les pensées par force. Personne ne peut mentir au Phoenix. Mais c'est tellement différent, tellement plus doux, d'avoir quelqu'un qui est prêt à dire lui-même toute la vérité.

Perdus dans ce baiser, aucun d'eux ne ferme les yeux. Il n'est plus temps.

Elle voudrait, elle aussi, pouvoir tout lui avouer, mais elle craint de ne pas trouver les mots, d'en dire trop ou pas assez, de ne pas pouvoir expliquer ces désirs sombres, ou au contraire de sembler hypocrite quand elle ajoute que cela lui fait peur, qu'elle ne veut blesser personne...

Quand elle lui propose un lien psychique permanent, cela lui demande de la force, cela lui demande de la confiance. Bien sûr, s'il accepte, elle se sentira moins coupable de lire ses pensées sans le prévenir. Mais cela signifie aussi qu'elle accepte de partager un fragment de son pouvoir. Il pourra accéder à ses pensées secrètes à elle aussi facilement qu'à un souvenir lointain ; il la connaîtra violemment, absolument.

Quoi qu'il arrive, se promet-elle, elle ne reviendra pas en arrière. Elle n'effacera pas la mémoire de Scott, ne changera pas ses réactions sur ce qu'il découvrira. Ce serait horrible de sa part. Et elle a pris cette décision par elle-même.

Il dit qu'il l'aimera quoi qu'elle soit. Il pense qu'il l'aimera quoi qu'elle devienne. Trop avide, elle voudrait être sûre que c'est vrai.

Scott accepte sans hésiter.

Pourtant, ils restent un instant paralysés, après. Scott serre Jean dans ses bras, embrasse ses cheveux, mais ils n'osent pas s'engager, pénétrer l'esprit l'un de l'autre.

Enfin, Jean s'y risque, seulement les pensées les plus superficielles, et est étonnée par l'intensité de son désir renouvelé.

Elle se rappelle combien cela avait coutume de la frustrer quand ils étaient presque enfants encore, au début quand il n'avait même pas manifesté ses sentiments, puis ensuite, quand elle pouvait les lire, et pas seulement par télépathie, mais que Scott se refusait à les exprimer, prisonnier de sa timidité et de son sens du devoir. Qu'attend-il, pensait-elle, nerveuse, que ce soit moi qui propose ? Je suis une jeune fille !

Mais maintenant, cela ne la dérange plus d'être celle qui prend les devants, au contraire. Et, contrairement à d'autres changements récents, elle n'a pas l'impression que ce soit une mauvaise chose.

Elle pose sa main sur l'érection de Scott, murmure télépathiquement, malicieusement "je sais ce que tu veux".

Il rougit, comme si c'était des pensées malsaines ou impures, mais elle était juste heureuse et enflammée, et, parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il ait honte, elle l'invite à découvrir son désir à elle.

Scott ne s'arrête pas aux pensées superficielles.

Elle aurait pu s'en douter, bien sûr. C'est la première fois qu'elle établit un lien psychique complet, mais elle a appris à maîtriser sa télépathie, pas comme quand elle était petite et que les pensées des autres l'assaillaient de toutes parts... Scott n'a jamais fait cela, il ne connaît pas la précision. Et bien sûr, elle pourrait l'arrêter à n'importe quel moment, elle restera toujours en contrôle, rien ne peut changer cela. Mais elle s'y refuse.

D'un bloc, il découvre ses rêveries romantiques de jeune fille et les fantasmes plus audacieux qu'elle pouvait avoir le soir, seule sous ses couvertures. Il peut voir qu'elle n'a jamais aimé que lui avec cette intensité, mais qu'elle a été attirée par le charme ou l'apparence de nombreux autres. Il ressent le désespoir de son âme, son coeur et son corps quand elle le croyait mort, mais aussi le réconfort qu'elle trouvait dans cette existence libérée et perverse de Lady Jean Grey. Il se rappelle avec elle la félicité qu'elle vient de connaître dans ses bras, mais aussi son trouble étrange, dans la boîte de nuit, quand son esprit était envahi de pensées de manipulation, de séduction, de luxure et de domination. Il lit en elle tout son amour, avec cette envie de se noyer en lui, mais aussi de l'avoir à elle, de le prendre entièrement.

Cela ne prend que quelques fractions de seconde, et Scott bascule en arrière, haletant, rougissant. Elle garde les yeux baissés. Elle lit dans son esprit un ouragan de surprise et de choc. Du désir, aussi, mais elle ne sait pas s'il accepte ce qu'il a appris, ou à quel point il n'a fait que se laisser submerger par des sensations brutes qui se superposent aux siennes.

"Alors ?" demande-t-elle, anxieuse, désirant et redoutant la vérité. Elle voudrait l'entendre de sa bouche, mais elle réalise avec horreur qu'il semble hésiter, alors, encore une fois, elle ne peut se retenir de lire ses pensées.

Et elle y découvre, terriblement soulagée, que s'il ne la rassure pas en lui disant qu'il l'aime et ne la méprise pas, c'est que cela n'a jamais été une question.

"Oh mon Dieu, Jean." jure-t-il, comme ébloui. Il pose la main sur son épaule, l'attire à lui ; elle se penche sur son visage. "Je ne sais pas comment te le... demander psychiquement, mais lis mon esprit aussi. S'il te plaît."

Il lui révèle, sans la moindre feinte, à quel point il est fasciné par la Jean Grey ténébreuse et dominatrice qu'il a entrevue. Oh, comme il l'accueillerait, l'âme subjuguée, le désir affûté, s'il ne craignait pas quelque chose de dangereux, de plus substantiel qu'un simple fantasme... Mais ces interrogations ne sont-elles pas stupides, et n'a-t-il pas lui-même des noirceurs dans son âme, comme tout le monde ?

Il a les mêmes effrois qu'elle, et malgré tout, il croit en elle. Jean a l'impression de boire à sa force comme à une fontaine.

"Montre-moi." demande Scott soudainement, avant même de le penser. Son esprit donne vite les précisions manquantes, pourtant. Si tu pouvais m'avoir à toi, me posséder entièrement, que me ferais-tu ? J'ai confiance en toi. Montre-moi.

Elle lit combien il l'espère, son anticipation nerveuse, son désir d'amant heureux ; elle modifie juste un peu son esprit, sans toucher à sa personnalité. Doucement, elle le ramène à des années en arrière, amoureux transi brûlant de la passion folle des adolescents, quand un regard d'elle suffisait à l'exalter et à le faire souffrir. Puis, quand il la désire follement, avec désespoir, elle l'embrasse.

Elle lui laisse vivre l'incrédulité, quand il obtient ce dont il était assoiffé, puis la béatitude du souhait le plus intense qui se réalise, et pendant tout ce temps, elle est dans sa tête, partageant cette plénitude avec lui, récoltant les fruits d'une innocence qu'elle ose à peine imaginer, et elle est totalement consciente de la réalité, mais des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Puis elle relâche son emprise sur Scott, lui redonne toute sa lucidité, avec juste les souvenirs de ce qu'il vient de vivre - ce qu'ils viennent de faire.

"Tu aimes ?"

Les yeux de Scott sont écarquillés, son esprit saturé d'envie et d'effroi. Et bien sûr, il a adoré cela, elle l'a bien senti, et s'il se jugeait libre, il pourrait la supplier de le refaire. Mais il doit réagir aussi à cette réalisation de ce qu'elle peut faire, ce qu'elle veut faire... Elle voulait qu'il sache, depuis le début.

Elle voulait qu'elle lui dise si elle devrait fuir cette partie d'elle avec horreur, parce qu'elle ne le sait pas elle-même.

Encore, encore, crient les pensées éparses de Scott. Mais ce qui compte est ce qu'il dira à la fin, pas ce qu'il veut. C'est Scott. S'il pense que ce sera mauvais pour elle, pour eux, il ne le cachera pas, il prendra la meilleure décision. Finalement, il reste le chef des X-men, même ici, seul avec elle, et elle veut sans doute cette partie de lui aussi.

Enfin, il se décide.

"Je t'aime, Jean, plus que personne au monde. Et - c'est sans doute plus important maintenant - je sais que tu m'aimes. J'ai peur de ma faiblesse par rapport à toi, c'est vrai - mais j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu ne me feras aucun mal. Tu peux..." Il avale sa salive, les joues brûlantes "m'avoir totalement. Faire tout ce que tu veux. Je suis déjà à toi, de toute façon."

Et ce discours serait déjà doux, même si elle ne pouvait pas être certaine qu'il est sincère - peut-être un peu moins convaincu, inquiet de n'être rien à côté d'elle, craignant que le jeu qui l'affole puisse devenir la réalité de leur relation. Et dans la tête de Scott, elle assure qu'il n'a rien à craindre, parce qu'elle est le Phoenix, mais elle se sent quand même si fragile, comme au bord d'un précipice, et qu'en ce moment, malgré les apparences, il est celui d'eux deux qui est fort.

Elle lui enlève toute volonté de résistance quand elle finit de le faire basculer en arrière. Elle lui fait savoir ce qu'elle lui fait. Et elle le lui ferait aimer, si c'était nécessaire, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, si la fascination ne triomphait pas en lui de la panique, lui faisant découvrir des délices fous.

Elle dissout à nouveau leurs vêtements en molécules éparses.

Elle lui donne du plaisir de toutes les façons qu'elle connaît et d'autres qu'elle invente. Elle le caresse de ses mains, de ses lèvres, de tout son corps. Elle envoie des énergies télékinétiques explorer son corps, attouchements souvent doux, parfois violents, tressaille avec lui quand elle caresse ainsi l'intérieur de son corps. Elle distille l'extase pure directement dans son cerveau. Et toutes ces jouissances, elle les partage, par leurs esprits joints, et elle lui transmet les siennes, folles et tremblantes.

Et quand Jean le laisse penser entièrement par lui-même, quand elle ne restreint que son corps, elle lit qu'il accepte tout ce qu'elle veut de lui, qu'il aime ce qu'elle peut faire. Quelque chose s'embrase en elle, sa part obscure qu'elle craint, mais elle ne blesse personne, et elle n'a pas l'impression de se perdre. C'est, au contraire, comme si elle avait trouvé une issue pour laisser sortir toutes ces ténèbres.

Et elle attise encore le désir de Scott, jusqu'à la brûlure, pour pouvoir mieux le combler.

Quand elle s'arrête, il lui semble que c'est son âme à elle qui a été guérie d'une façon qu'elle n'espérait pas. Avec une précaution infinie, sans rien dissimuler, elle rend à Scott l'intensité exacte de chacune des forces, chacune des pensées, chacun des sentiments qui font de lui celui qu'elle aime.

Sa tête tourne. Elle se sent toute-puissante et elle se sent faible. Elle peut faire en sorte que Scott n'existe plus que pour avoir envie d'elle, mais c'est elle qui a besoin de lui. Mais elle arrive à comprendre pourquoi ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

Elle met sa main dans celle de Scott, et, les yeux dans les yeux, ils se jurent en silence de faire de leur mieux pour entretenir cette flamme en elle sans qu'elle les consume.


End file.
